Reunion of the hearts
by Angelpants
Summary: “Me and Aerith brought cookies” What first starts off and a simple organisation meeting turns into something much more strange and scary. Most of characters are involved or at least will be in later chapters. Contains Spoilers!


**Also if you don't like the thought of Aeris (Aerith) and Cloud being Sora's parents, that is referenced all the way through so you know…**

XXX

Roxas sat rocking back and forth on his chair. He hated these organisation meetings,

"Hello Roxas," said Axel right next to his ear, Roxas fell off his chair surprised.

"Wha- how did you- wha?" stuttered Roxas. Soon Naminé came running in with a tray full of cookies.

"Me and Aerith brought cookies" she called.

"What? Naminé you are not meant to be here yet. And who is Aerith." Soon Aerith came in carrying a huge cookie over her head; she slipped on the floor almost dropping the cookie.

"Cloud!" she called urgently as she carefully put the cookie down, "I almost dropped the cookie." As soon as Aerith finished speaking Cloud came running in. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Tifa!" said Cloud slowly and sounding slightly traumatised. "She came into our room as soon as you left." Aerith looked down at his clothes "I didn't even have time to change." Cloud was wearing his teddy pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Well Cloud, you can help me get the rest of my cookies in." Aerith pulled Cloud by his collar out of the room, when they came back Cloud was pushing a trolley stacked full of Aerith's giant cookies. Once they stopped Aerith looked at Clouds clothes again, "How did your clothes change?" she asked. Cloud looked down at his clothes then shrugged.

"Dunno maybe they're magic, just like Sora's." Quickly Sora came running in with his hands over his ears.

"My ears are burning!" he screamed.

"Aww my poor baby," Cooed Aerith "do you want me to cast holy?"

"No" everyone shouted in unison.

"Why? What's wrong with my holy?"

"Well" stuttered Cloud "You kind of- well- make holes in everything you cast it on."

"Oh well you can deal with a holey son, can't you?" Cloud and Sora froze. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't really cast holy on my baby." Aerith started to pinch his cheeks "Well Roxas should be worried as well." (**A/N oooh spoilers**) Everyone looked at Aerith confused then over at Roxas to see the organisation members dancing around him chanting 'cookies'. Then the huge double doors at the end of the room burst open and Kairi appeared.

"Sora!" she shouted, "You were meant to be collecting food for our raft." Kairi walked up to Sora and softly hit him on the head; he then fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Wasn't that the last game?" Aerith quietly whispered to Cloud.

"Kairi!" shouted Rikku opening the doors, "you were meant to be guarding the raft, I had to fight Yuffie off of the shells" said Riku frustrated.

"Why did she want shells?" Aerith whispered to Cloud again.

"She thought they were materia," whispered a small voice, Aerith turned around to see three small characters waving at her.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me mister," scolded Kairi.

"Yes mam," said Riku like a small child, he then saluted.

"Oh my God it's Riku" came the deafening voice of Black Magyk. "He's mine."

"No!" screamed the author.

"Yes!"

"No!"

… (Some time later. Maybe about an hour)

"Go fish," said Sora slapping down his deck of cards,

"Sora we're playing Snap," explained Kairi, Riku looked up to the ceiling.

"How long have they been going on like that?" the Author and Black Magyk were still fighting over Riku.

"I know," said the Author brilliantly. "You can have a quarter and I can have half."

"Okay," said Black Magyk pretty satisfied.

"And the creators and fans can share the other quarter," explained the Author showing her superior intellect. "Oh yeah I also get Demyx."

"No way," argued Black Magyk. "I get him."

"I get him one more than you every say," said the Author glowing in brilliance.

"I get him two more than you can ever say."

"Yeah but I always get one more than you," Black Magyk stopped to think about this.

"Okay," said Black Magyk defeated, the Author laughed manically.

"Oh yeah and only a quarter belong to the creators, fans get nothing," The Author then disappeared.

"Hey wait" said Black Magyk before disappearing as well.

"You know one thing I don't get?" asked Cloud.

"How Sora can get snap mixed up with Bingo," said Aerith shaking her head, Sora was now lining up his cards and shouting bingo at random.

"No. How they can disappear when it was only ever their voices were here."

"Eh, the Author is just too lazy to go back and change it," explained Aerith. If the Author could be bothered to write her self back in she would be nodding. "You know I'm not surprised really that Sora is so stupid-"

"I'm not stupid," interrupted Sora "I'm just intellectually challenged," a look of shock struck across Aerith's face.

"You know what intellectually means?" Sora shrugged.

"Is it a type of pie?" Aerith rolled her eyes.

"Well as I was saying. I'm not surprised really that Sora is so stupid, I mean he missed two years of school and I don't think he even went before."

"Ah true. But Riku also missed that but he isn't stupid," argued Cloud.

"Yeah but he's just to Emo to be Stupid."

"Hey I'm not a potato" Riku looked up from his game of snap with Kairi trying his most innocent stare.

"Hey the puss in boots stare isn't gonna work Mr Ansem" Cloud said pulling his cheek.

"Cloud!" yelled Aerith "Stop giving the plot away."

"Oh well, if they don't want to know they shouldn't be reading fics until they've finished the game," Cloud picked up Sora's deck of cards and started to play snap with Kairi and Riku.

"Well the author hasn't finished that game," Aerith then came over and sat next to Cloud.

"Shhhh" Sora put his finger over his lips. "You're not aloud the say that, the Author will get mad." Aerith shrugged.

"She's to lazy to write herself back in." Sora scratched his head then nodded.

"Oh is that a rare card?" came a small voice from behind Riku.

"Ahhhh" Sora screamed, "giant fly." Sora then ran over to Cloud and hid behind him. Aerith shook her head.

"How did my child end up like that?"

"Bingo!" shouted Cloud as he laid the entire suit of hearts on the floor.

"Oh, so that's why." Aerith looked away from her family too see Kairi and Riku chasing three small fairies around the room.

"It's illogical!" shouted Riku.

"It's a drabble fic, It's not meant to be logical" shouted Kairi

"But they can't steal our key blades. Not even the sexy Captain Jack could." Everyone then stopped what ever they were doing and looked at Riku,

"Freedom" yelled Roxas as he ran from the organisation members. They all looked at each other than started dancing around Riku and chanting numerous things.

"Your only helping Sora Riku shipers (**A/n pairers whatever**) Riku!" Kairi yelled over the organisation members chanting.

"I don't care right now," he yelled back. "If someone hadn't stole my keyblades I could fight these guys off but-"

"Oh that's not very nice is it Riku" interrupted Axel.

Aerith sighed.

"If I had gun, if only" Aerith than made a gun shape with her fingers and shot everyone in the room, (but not Demyx the Author would then have to write herself back on with a chainsaw).

"I had a gun once" said one of the tiny fairy's popping up beside Aerith. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink hood; a short blue skirt with longer piece attached; big blue boots; and a long hair piece that had her wings attached to. "But they made me into a stinking fairy and separated my from my Tidus" the little fairy sat on Aerith's shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Come on Yunie, it's fun" a little blonde haired fairy appeared; she was wearing a yellow tank top; orange shorts with yellow bows; long white socks with blue boots and a long orange and yellow scarf that was used as her wings.

"Yeah, me being separated again from Tidus is fun. How do you like being separated from Gipple?" Rikku opened her mouth to speak but then fully took in what Yuna had said.

"Nothing happened between me and Gipple Okay Yunie?" Rikku yelled as loud as possible.

"You know something's happened between the right?" Aerith whispered to Yuna, Yuna nodded. The though had never occurred to Yuna when Rikku had first mentioned it to her (that sentence exactly), which just made it insanely obvious.

"Well back to what I was saying." Yuna sighed then looked up at Aerith "do you know how hard it is to find clothes that fit?" said Yuna continuing with her rant.

"We need them specially made" interrupted Paine, who had just fluttered over, after knocking both Kairi and Riku out cold. She had grey hair; red eyes; a black two-layered top with a red skull over the front; black shorts with a red belt; black sock that came up to her knees with black boots and black wings sticking out from her back. "Which is why we steal thing," continued Paine.

"Aww you poor-" Aerith stopped "Wait!" she yelled, "You haven't stole anything from me have you?" The tiny fairies shook their tiny heads-

"Hey watch it" Yuna yelled at the Author.

The fairies shook their heads.

"That's better" Yuna nodded.

"Nope" Rikku jumped into the air. "We didn't steal anything from Sora, so why would we you?" Rikku turned to look at Paine "isn't that right Dr P?"

"Just 'cus we're fairies Rikku, doesn't mean I wont hurt you" Paine threw her hand out in front of her, brandishing Kairi's very girly keyblade. "Oh dammit," Paine cursed she had wanted Riku's

"Oh shiny" Rikku jumped forwards through the air trying to grab Paine's keyblade, but Paine just pulled it back.

"Minus three respect points Rikku." Rikku looked up from the floor.

"How many is it now?" she asked flying back through the air.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? Wasn't it forty last time?" Rikku asked desperately

"Yeah but you lost at least twenty with that outfit." Rikku looked down at her clothes.

"Hey it's not my fault, I didn't choose the outfit. I liked my last one."

"Wow that was a pointless conversation" Aerith look at the small child-

"Hey I'm nineteen" Yuna raised a fist randomly at the ceiling.

"Ah!" screamed Sora from somewhere in the room. "I'm blind!" The lights in room had all gone off for some unseen reason. Aeris sighed.

"Why?" she asked the Author. "Why such a stupid son"

"I'm blind!" Yelled Cloud, a loud crash was then heard and the moans of Sora and Cloud echoed around the room.

"Didn't you already get that answer?" asked Yuna.

"Shhhh" silenced Aerith.

"So why have the light gone off?" asked Rikku as she blindly hovered in the air. Aerith sighed once again. Why had she been the only way to remember to pick up a brain before entering this fic?

"It's because the Author is already on page nine on Microsoft Word and usually ends on page seven," Aerith explained annoyed.

Rikku opened her small mouth (**A/N see Rikku doesn't mind me calling her small**) and began to speak "but that can't really count seeing as the Author uses more spaces and-"

XXX

**Well I hope you liked it. But before you go I just want to say: I love Kingdom Hearts and all the characters mentioned (especially Demyx) I also think the fairies are cute along with their outfits (but Yuna and Tidus need to be together.) It just all makes good humour. :D Also yes in case you were wondering about it Paine is a super fairy with super strength and no Riku is not gay again it just makes good humour, plus he was just pointing out what we all already know. Well until next time. See ya  
**


End file.
